


Super Fails

by ofdogsandwriting



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Superpowers, minor injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 21:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12756219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ofdogsandwriting/pseuds/ofdogsandwriting
Summary: “Got it,” He cried out, and within a flash, he was hitting the tennis ball back at his opponent. “I’m totally gonna beat you, my superior skills are the greatest for this sport!”“Yeah right,” the blond man on the opposing side of the play field retorted, cerulean eyes full of excitement and determination, “I’m gonna kick your butt! Just because you can go fast doesn’t mean that you’re gonna win this!” He hit the ball back harshly, the round object zipping through the air at an amazing speed, but his opponent was faster, always faster.





	Super Fails

**Author's Note:**

> This was a part of a rare pair week from the other year, but I'm uploading it now along with a few other fics.

"Got it," He cried out, and within a flash, he was hitting the tennis ball back at his opponent. "I'm totally gonna beat you, my superior skills are the greatest for this sport!"

"Yeah right," the blond man on the opposing side of the play field retorted, cerulean eyes full of excitement and determination, "I'm gonna kick your butt! Just because you can go fast doesn't mean that you're gonna win this!" He hit the ball back harshly, the round object zipping through the air at an amazing speed, but his opponent was faster, always faster.

The two were best friends, perhaps something closer, for one of them had hidden feelings for the other, but for the moment, they were enjoying each other’s time together, competing for victory over the other for bragging rights.

"I think I've got you beat." The ball was hit back again. "You can't hit the ball too hard, Mr. 'I'm so strong', or else you'll break the net and lose by default." He laughed.

“And you better watch yourself, speedy gonzales, you might break something from moving so fast.” He hit the ball, throwing a little more force into it, and it flew through the air, but yet again, his opponent was one step ahead of him and already hitting the ball back. 

“What, can’t keep up, Alfie?” The ball was constantly in the air, being hit back and forth at surprising speeds, neither of them giving up. “I cannot get hurt. How could I call myself a hero-in-training if I can’t even win a tennis match? Besides, running is my specialty, it’s impossible for me to hurt myself. Come on, this is super easy for a guy with super speed like me, I’m not weak.”

“You know it’s Alfred! Should I start calling you Gilly again, Gilbert?” He pouted slightly, 

“I wouldn’t be against it, as long as I can call you Alfie all the time, even in public. I know your brother likes to call you that.” 

“And I’d prefer only my brother, it sounds weird from you.”

The two were gifted with powers, much like the other people that went to the school they participated in. They were not a part of the tennis team, but borrowing the court for a friendly competition with each other. Super speed against super strength. Both have proven their successes in different sports against each other. Their scores were even so far, and this match was meant to be the determiner for the real winner. 

The ball continuously moved, and as time went on, the movements became faster, more rapid as they both tried to one-up each other. The court was alive, neither stopping, nor having enough time to take a break.

Finally, Alfred stopped to make the final move, swinging his arm with enough strength to nearly rip the racket’s net into pieces as it collided with the ball. The ball moved faster than ever through the air this time, and of course Gilbert had made his move, however, his blurred movement came to an abrupt halt as he tripped, his body hitting the cement flooring.

“Augh, shit!” He cries out, sitting upright, cradling his foot in his hands, and wincing from the pain.

“Dude, are you okay?!” Alfred ran over across the playing field to kneel down next to his friend, his eyes trailing over the other’s snowy hair and down to his injured ankle.

“Yeah, I’m fine, I just sprained my ankle” He paused. “I think.”

“I shouldn't've hit it that hard.” Alfred frowned, upset that Gilbert had gotten hurt, and that their fun had ultimately come to an end.

“Don’t worry about it, it’s not your fault. It’s the ground’s fault. There was a lump there, I swear.”

“Sure there was.” 

Gilbert snorted, “Just let me get up, we’ll start this match again.” Before he could get up again though, Alfred stopped him.

“Nah, we’re done for the day. We can play again tomorrow. I’ll beat you fair and square then.”

“But-”

Alfred was quick to cut him off. “If I did win now, it wouldn’t be fair.”

Gilbert groaned in response. “Fine.” He tried getting up, only to be stopped by Alfred again. “What now?” To his surprise, Alfred had scooped him up and lifted him into the air as though he were a feather being carefully lifted from the ground. 

“I’ll carry you home.”

“What?! You don’t have to carry me back, I can walk.”

“This is a lot easier, and you don’t have to put any weight on your foot this way.”

“I think you’re just trying to show off.”

Alfred laughed. “No, I just wanna help. Come on, I’ll take you to my house, it’s only a couple of blocks away. Besides, it’s closer.”

Gilbert was carried all the way back to Alfred’s home, although a little reluctantly. He wondered what other people would think of this scene before them, the other holding him bridal style. acting as though nothing was strange about it. 

At least the walk had only been a couple of blocks, and they were at Alfred’s home in no time.

Alfred placed Gilbert down on the couch and took off to the kitchen before any words could be exchanged between them.

Gilbert took around the home, having been here many times before to visit Alfred and his brother, positive memories surrounding him as he thought back to some of the good moments he shared with his friends. 

His attention returned to Alfred when he came back with a bag of ice.

“Alrighty, Mattie would put a cold bag of ice on my injury whenever I got hurt like that, just to keep the swelling down, so here you go.” He outstretched his hand, and Gilbert gingerly took the bag of ice before placing it on his ankle.

“Thanks,” he mumbled.

“No worries, Gil. You would’ve done the same for me. You’re my best friend after all.” He rested a hand on Gilbert’s shoulder.

“Yeah, best friends.” Gilbert gently placed his hand on top of Alfred’s, a small, warm smile on his lips.

Alfred’s hand remained on his shoulder for a few lingering moments, moments of hesitation before he pulled away.

“I thought you said that you couldn’t possibly hurt yourself, because you’re too good. Either way, when you’re healed, I’ll kick your butt for sure next time!”

“Ahh, shut it.”


End file.
